sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Cahill
Erin Jessica Cahill played Lena Gilbert in the Season One episode of Sleepy Hollow ''titled, "Sanctuary." Cahill is an American actress who is best known for playing Jen Scotts, the Pink Ranger, on ''Power Rangers Time Force. She also played Heather Mosby on How I Met Your Mother, and she has appeared in episodes of Supernatural, Castle, Monk, ''and ''Grey's Anatomy. History Cahill was born in Stafford, Virginia. She began acting in her mother's local high school productions at age four, and started singing and dancing lessons at age eight. She was Miss Pre-Teen Virginia in 1991 and the first runner-up for Miss Junior America. She continued to act into her high school years at Brooke Point High School, where she served as the president of many clubs, including the Honor Thespians group. As a junior, Cahill was the only one of her year to garner perfect scores in all phases of her audition to the Governor's School for the Arts in drama. At age 16, she also won Overall Actor in the Actors, Models, Talent for Christ competition. She was further selected into the Barton and Williams Dance Company, winning both company and individual awards. Following high school graduation in 1998, she attended Marymount Manhattan College in New York on an academic and performing arts scholarship. She left college at age 19 to pursue a full-time acting career in Los Angeles. Upon arriving in Los Angeles in 2000, Cahill was quickly cast as Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, in Power Rangers Time Force. She started her guest starring roles in 2003 with Crossing Jordan and General Hospital. In 2006, she starred in the short-lived Fox series Free Ride. Her first big guest star came the following year in 2007 as a 20th-century suffragette in the Cold Case episode "Torn". Since then, she has worked in numerous films and television shows such as Supernatural, CSI: Miami, The Mentalist, Castle, Ghost Whisperer, Grey's Anatomy, and House. She has appeared in commercials for Bank of America, TJ Maxx, Hyundai, Applebee's, Tampax, Lean Cuisine, Honda, and Land Rover Discovery Sport. In 2013, Cahill's projects included the short film The Ventriloquist, voice and motion-capture credits as Chloe "Karma" Lynch in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and a guest role as Lena Gilbert in Fox's Sleepy Hollow. The following year, Cahill guest-starred in "NCIS: Los Angeles" and made a brief appearance on "Garfunkel and Oates". Cahill's international commercial for Land Rover Discovery Sport currently runs in 2015. She is best friends with Power Rangers co-star Jason Faunt (who played her romantic interest Wes/Red Time Force Ranger) since they met in 2001, while shooting the series. In 2017, she will star in a upcoming short movie The Order alongside : Austin St. John, Catherine Sutherland, David Yost, Johnny Yong Bosch, Paul Schrier, Karan Ashley, Steve Cardenas, Walter Emanuel Jones, Blake Foster, Nakia Burrise, Hilary Shepard Turner, Dan Southworth, Alyson Sullivan, Deborah Estelle Phillips and Azim Rizk.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5777078/?ref_=ttco_co_tt Filmography Appearances References Category:Cast Category:Season 1 cast Category:Female cast